


Twist and Shout - Extension

by phantasmagorical_rilianne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, But I try to keep everything that happened in the canon verse the same, But It's Kinda Fun, Canon - TV, Canon Related, Do you know how hard that is jesus christ, Fluff and Angst, I'll fit in some fluff in the later episodes of season 4, I'm tryna' twist everything in the canon universe into Destiel, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Like the events and the conversations, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, So sorry for the lack of fluff and smut because I'm still on 4x01 with this story, Spoilers for Twist and Shout, Tumblr Prompt, Twist and Shout, Twist and Shout extension, What happens after twist and shout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmagorical_rilianne/pseuds/phantasmagorical_rilianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean and Cas die in Twist and Shout, the latter becomes an angel. The former, however, gets reincarnated as a human and his memories are wiped clean from his mind. He and his brother become hunters, like how we know them now.<br/>There's a reason why Cas is so close to Dean. Because only he knows that Dean was his man, once upon a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to pacify my bleeding heart.  
> -  
> Original tumblr post:  
> http://loli-lita.tumblr.com/post/140437953098/deans-trenchcoat-baby

** **

**POV: Third person** **omniscient** **(Cas)**

**159870 years later**

It’s been millenniums since he died.

Since he last saw Dean.

He had just wanted to close his eyes briefly then, to rest just for a little while. A little nap wouldn't hurt. All of that struggling, fighting, refusing to sink into oblivion, had exhausted him. The rhythmic and melodious crashing of the waves were soothing, and Dean's gentle touch on him reassured him that he was perfectly safe. He vaguely heard the latter talking about things he didn’t understand, and the low hum of a familiar tune. After that—

Darkness.

He had woken up again to a blinding light, and somehow, he knew he was dead. There were figures around him, shifting and moving about aimlessly. He tried to say something, but he couldn’t. He tried to raise his arm, but then he discovered that he had no limbs.

He appeared to be a blob of brightness. When he looked down to where his body should be, it wasn’t there. _Oh well, I guess I have just died. Shouldn’t be that much of a surprise._

“Castiel Novak. Welcome.”

A voice spoke to him. It was neither shrill nor low, but merely…there. Actually, it didn’t even seem to be a voice, but more of a thought that was sent directly into his head.

Cas looked around at his surroundings and saw nothing but the blurry figures. He couldn’t identify where the voice was coming from.

“You have been chosen to be one of Heaven’s soldiers. You should be glad. We have evaluated you and deemed you appropriate to serve the Lord.”

\--

After that, Cas traveled back to the beginning of time and watched the creation of Adam and Eve with his fellow angels. He then observed the first wars humans initiated against each other, and the construction of the Tower of Babel. He killed and slaughtered alongside the others, when the ten biblical plagues hit Egypt…

He had been commanded to take the life of nearly every first-born in the Egyptian families. He loomed over them, listening to their even breaths in the silence. _What have they done?_ He thought. _The decision was made by the pharaoh. What deeds so unforgivable have they committed to deserve this?_

He claimed one life after another. He had no other choice. _This boy might have a lover,_ he thought. _Or this girl. They could be as in love as Dean and you have once been. It would destroy the other. Of all people, no, angels, you should know._

It tore at him, threatening to break him, to render him into the broken pieces he used to be when Dean had first left him. He couldn’t go through this, no, he didn’t want to be the one wreaking destruction unto others.

He still remembered the times when Dean was with him. When they were both stupidly happy. They had went to the beach, and they laughed. They hugged. They kissed. They lay tangled in the other’s arms, believing that nothing ever would separate them.

But they did.

And for all he knew, he was the one doing the separating now. Good God, what had he done to deserve this?

\--

The millions of years have hardened him. Watching the bloodbaths across the centuries, punishing sinners for the Lord, killing millions of people for Heaven's sake... Cas has had to stop himself from feeling. From caring. It was better that way. He convinced himself, every time he was faced with the wide and frightened eyes of the man he was ordered to kill, that this was for the greater good. But that didn't stop his hands from trembling. It didn't stop the horrible flashbacks of bloodcurdling screams. But eventually,

they did.

He committed the acts with more and more ease with every year that passed. He could kill a woman begging for mercy without blinking so much as an eye. Other angels were proud of his progress, but deep down, he knew this wasn't right. He loathed himself.

_What would Dean think? If he could see you now, he'd never love you. You've become a monster. A heartless monster._

“Castiel, there’s someone in Hell we need.”

A voice snapped Cas out of his daze. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “That’s unusual. If he’s been condemned to Hell, why should we even bother?”

“We have big plans for him. But, he has somehow made a contract with a demon, which was extremely idiotic of him, and now he’s stuck in the pit. We can’t use him if he isn't even alive. We decided that you and your troops should pay a little visit down there and yank him out. It probably wouldn’t take more than a day.”

“Okay. Name?”

“...Dean Winchester.”

Castiel froze. It was _that name_. The exact same one, with even the same last name.

“…What year is he from?”

“2007.”

Cas heaved out a sigh. So it wasn’t his Dean after all. How silly it was of him to think that, even if it’s just for a fraction of a second, that it _was_ him. He had been warned not to go back to the era when he was still alive, or it would cause something terrible. But what it was exactly, they did not specify.

“I’ll set out as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should really watch Lazarus Rising(Supernatural 4x01) again if you can before reading on, because I'm trying to weave destiel into the canon storyline  
> I might skip some descriptions of certain events that happened in the episode, so you might get a bit confused if you don't actually watch the show whoops  
> But of course, if you're here for the angst only then everything's fine, you'll still be able to understand what's happening ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: Third person** **omniscient** **(Cas)**

Cas and his team made it to Hell in less than a day. They were angels after all, and the demons usually bowed down to them. If they didn’t, they’d get killed on the spot. Cas didn’t feel anything at all towards smiting them. For all he knew, they were as despicable as vermin and they did not deserve to live.

Cas wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He just had to find that man, yank him from his rack and tow him back up. He hated the stench of sulfur that was everywhere in this godforsaken place.

After interrogating and killing quite a few demons, Cas finally got to where this Dean Winchester was. Even though the man’s back was turned to him, Cas _knew_.

_This was his Dean._

Even if Dean had been a football stadium’s length away, Cas would still be able to recognize him. He would never, ever, mistake that for another person.

Cas froze. Millenniums. So, so many centuries have passed, but the time he spent with Dean still stood out like a scream splitting the silence. He felt hot tears springing to his eyes, and it took everything in him to halt himself from running and jumping straight into his arms. But then—

Something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong. His knees went weak, and his breath caught in his throat. Once he overcame his initial shock of seeing Dean Winchester, _his_ Dean, he finally figured out the _wrongness_ of it all.

Dean wasn’t on a rack. He wasn’t being tortured. It might even be better if he was. Because now, he was wielding a knife and bringing it down, again and again, on a screaming boy who was writhing on countless hooks.

After all Cas has seen and heard, this image still managed to bring bile to his throat. His squad gave him a few concerned looks, so he waved a hand assuring them that he was “alright”. He walked forward to get a closer look, and at that exact moment, Dean turned around.

_Oh, Dean. What on Earth have they done to you?_

Dean’s eyes weren’t supposed to be like that. They were vibrant, they were kind, and they were gentle. Not this. Not crazed, mad, not…

Hollow.

It was as if a knife had been thrust straight into Cas’ gut. It lodged deep inside him, twisting, nearly forcing him to his knees.

Dean met his gaze and asked impassively, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

Oh, God. Even his voice was the same. The same voice that had once sung sweet songs to him, that had once said he loved him more than anything in the world.

Cas didn’t trust himself to speak. He was on the verge of breaking down, but he knew he mustn’t. Instead, he averted his gaze and walked over in a few strides. He grabbed Dean by the shoulder and opened up a portal that would enable him to send Dean back up. A white light engulfed them both, and soon they found themselves surrounded by darkness.

“Son of a _bitch_! Who are you? Where is this? And geroff me!”

They were in an incredibly cramped space, and Cas figured that they were probably in Dean’s coffin. They were pressed against each other, and the close proximity brought memories surging through Cas’ head once more. Kisses they’ve shared in a dark alley, nights when they were tangled in each other’s arms, laughing about matters that seemed trivial then…

Cas felt a tear slip down his face. This was worse, far worse than when Dean left him. At least Dean had remembered him then. At least he knew he still had a place, however insignificant, in Dean’s heart. But this…

Dean had no idea who we was, or what they once have been. He didn’t hold a position in Dean’s heart anymore. To Dean, he was a stranger. But to Cas…

He was still everything.

“Answer me, goddamnit!”

Dean shouted, attempting to push Cas off. Cas leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ears.

“You don’t have to know. It’s better that way. And it’s best if you didn’t remember this either.”

Cas watched Dean’s confused eyes become unfocused, then close. He had finished his job, and it was unlikely that he'd ever see this Dean again. He let out a broken sigh and finished the song Dean had started, back in 1981.

_“For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still emotionally drained by Twist and Shout


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it a bit, sorry to all of those who had to read the previous version!

**POV: Third person** **omniscient** **(Cas)**

Cas climbed out before Dean woke, but he didn’t leave. Instead, he sat down under a tree near Dean’s grave and waited for him to emerge.

He let the tears fall.

The flashbacks started. Everything came flooding back to him in one great wave. Their first date with milkshakes and fries, the times they shared in Van’s noodle house, the beautiful memories they made on the beach…

Dean remembered nothing. _Nothing._ How was that even possible? Even after centuries, after millenniums, Cas still remembered everything as if it all happened yesterday.

_You know why._

**Reincarnation.**

He has heard of it before. It’s unusual, but it does happen once in a while. There’s no predicting who it happens to. It occurs randomly. The majority either go to Heaven or Hell after they die, but some don’t. Some, like Cas, become angels. Some get born into another life and begin again, and Dean was one of the few.

The souls will have no recollection of their past lives, and that means—

Dean doesn’t remember Cas.

At this, Cas broke down completely. He can’t accept it. He won’t accept it. He thought he’ll always be Dean’s, and Dean will always be his. He whimpered once, and that whimper gradually grew to a cry. Overwhelmed by the enormity of the truth, he screamed and thrashed, snapping the trunks of the trees surrounding him with his uncontrolled power. His wings unfurled and the entire forest was demolished in that one act.

Cas sunk to his knees, utterly defeated, and wrapped his arms around his head.

“Dean…” He let out an anguished sob. _No, no, no, no… This can’t be right. Dean can’t have lost his memory… He deserved to go to Heaven, and he would’ve kept all of their memories with him. Even if he started another life, he can’t possibly have forgotten Cas… No…_

Cas stayed in that position for a long time. After what seemed like decades, his breath finally evened. At that exact moment, he saw two hands rising out from the soil, scrabbling for purchase. Cas’ immediate reaction was to go over and pull him out, but he stopped himself just in time. He had to remind himself that however alike they looked, he wasn’t the same person anymore. He can’t let this Dean see him.

He told himself it was because Heaven wouldn’t have allowed it. Cas wasn’t under orders, so he wasn’t to show himself to humans.

In reality, Cas was just afraid that if he _did_ let Dean see him, he’d never be able to leave again.

He’d just spill out everything, about who he was, what they were. He’d probably melt right into Dean’s arms and cry for hours.

Cas kept himself invisible and listened silently to Dean’s grunts. He twitched every time Dean groaned, using every bit of strength that was left in him to stop himself from helping.

Dean climbed out from the pit and stood up. Cas followed suit and went after him, still hidden from sight.

Dean walked into an abandoned convenience store. Cas stopped outside the door, watching Dean’s movements through the windows soundlessly.

He watched Dean rummage through the food and drinks. He still couldn’t believe this. Dean looked exactly as he had back then, save for the fact that this Dean seemed more heavily built. Even his eyes were the same brilliant green.

But Cas knew they were fundamentally different, and it’s not just because of his memory loss. The Dean he knew would never have hurt another soul. The Dean he knew was kind, compassionate, gentle, sweet…

Cas remembered how ruthless and unforgiving this– person was when he was torturing the boy. Dean would never have done that. Cas ought to know there was no salvaging the Dean Winchester he once knew, no matter what he did.

But he had to try.

_“Dean, it’s me, Cas.”_

Cas watched Dean carefully. Special people could perceive his true visage. Given what happened between them before, maybe he could. The latter seemed spooked. Did he understand? Does that mean he can hear him?

_“Dean, do you remember me?”_

Dean looked around frantically and reached for the tins of salt. Cas’ heart fell. So he hadn't understood after all.

_“Dean, please. We went to the beach together. You told me I was your whole world, and you were mine. Please, remember…”_

Cas’ voice cracked along with the glass panes of the store. Cas saw Dean hit the floor, desperately trying to block out the noise.

Cas stopped. This was the last proof he needed to confirm that his Dean was no longer here. To his surprise, no tears came. He was numb. He gave a weak, helpless laugh and curled up into a ball on the ground.

Wasn’t separating them twice more than enough?


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Third person** **omniscient** **(Cas)**

Cas paced back and forth in his quarters. He hadn’t thought seeing Dean again would shake him so badly. He managed tens of thousands of years without him and he was completely fine. Mostly, at least. He missed him terribly at times, but he’s never felt as drained as he was now.

_Because you thought he would remember you. He would go to Heaven and remember every moment you two had together. In a sense, he was still yours._

That was no longer true.

Cas had no idea what he could do. He should give up, he should let go. The Dean Winchester of this life had nothing to do with him. He pulled him out of Hell, and that should be the end of it. He’d never see him again.

But it’s not exactly that easy, is it?

Plus, he didn’t like how things were going in Heaven. They said they would _use_ Dean. What did that mean?

“Captain.”

Cas started at the voice and ceased his pacing. “Yes?”

“It’s about Michael’s plans.” The lesser angel replied, “I have come to inform you of them.”

“Michael has plans?” Castiel scratched the back of his head. “What are they?”

“Dean Winchester is to be the vessel of Michael. The higher ranks wish to place him in your charge until the time comes.”

“…What?”

“Is there a problem, Sir?”

The other angel asked with an air of concern. Cas guessed it was probably due to the fact that he was as pale as an angel could go right now.

“Why does he have to be the vessel of Michael?”

“I don’t know, Sir.” The angel replied. “The decision was made by the ones with much more authority than me.”

“Does it have something to do with the breaking seals?”

“I suspect so. Yes.”

Cas inhaled deeply. “Thank you for the information. You may now leave.”

“Very well then… Sir.” The angel gave a slight bow and backed out of the room.

Once she was out of sight, Cas slumped his shoulders and shut his eyes tightly.

Dean, reincarnated? And now he’s somehow destined to be a vessel of a freaking archangel? Cas knew what being a vessel meant. It was horrible. It meant losing every ounce of your will and submitting entirely to another being. Some people were devout enough to pray for this, but he would _not_ let that kind of torture happen to Dean. Never.

Or maybe he just didn’t want to share Dean with anyone else.

At that moment, an excruciating pain shot through Cas, forcing him to double over.

_I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle._

“Oh _no_ …” Cas muttered. Some blithering idiot was trying to get a glimpse of his true form. He didn’t know the reason behind their act, but all he knew was that he couldn’t let them see what they wanted to see. His true visage will kill, or at least severely harm them. He clamped his eyes shut and focused on blocking them out.

 _I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle_ _!_

“God, no…” Cas muttered. “My-my name’s Castiel. Turn back. Don’t come any nearer.”

_Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy._

“Please…Please go back. You won’t like it. Please, I can’t-I can’t hold it any longer…”

 _I conjure and command you, show me your face,_  
_I conjure and command you, show me your face,_  
_I conjure and command you, show me your face!_

Cas fell to his knees and groaned. He really couldn’t keep them out. They pushed on relentlessly, and Cas felt a stab of guilt and fear for what was about to happen if they didn’t stop soon.

_I command you, show me your face! Show me your face **now!**_

Cas lost his grip and winced at the agonizing scream that followed. They saw. They saw his true form. And they… He didn’t know what happened to them. But it definitely wasn’t something good.

Cas sighed. Another human got hurt, or maybe even killed, by him and it wasn’t even necessary.

Who were they anyways? Who would be so suddenly curious about him? The only answer he could think of was-

Dean Winchester.

Could he still have traces of memory about what happened underground? But Castiel had made sure he forgot about it entirely. Or…could he be trying to figure out what pulled him from Hell?

That idea was definitely plausible. What if it was Dean who saw him just now? What happened? Was he hurt? The person definitely sounded hurt. More than hurt, actually. Killed?

Cas slumped to the ground. Oh, no. He knew he was terrible for hoping this, but he severely wished that person was anyone but Dean. He isn’t the same person anymore, that’s true, but neither is Cas. It didn’t mean Cas could stop loving him.

Plus, Dean _had_ just been placed in his charge, according to the angel just now. He had a legitimate reason to watch over him.

Cas made up his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV: Third person** **omniscient** **(Cas)**

Cas went back to Earth again the day right after that. He found Dean still in one piece, thank God. He had been terrified that waiting for him would be the remains of his love.

He followed Dean around the next few days, refusing to let him out of his sight. Cas noted that he had already reunited with Sam. They remained brothers in this life, apparently. Good for him.

He listened to their conversations. They were mostly about demons and monsters, and Cas realized with a jolt that this Dean was what they called “hunters”. They were responsible for killing said creatures and it was, in Cas’ opinion, the worst job to ever exist. How did Dean end up as one?

Cas followed them everywhere they went. To the restaurants they frequent, to the gas station, and he damn near followed Dean into the toilets as well. When he saw the demons’ eyes in the diner flicker black, he nearly crashed in and smited the Hell out of those blasted bastards. He halted himself just in time.

He followed the brothers to the motel they’re staying and listened to their every word. He watched them laugh, talk, smile… _They were still the inseparable pair they once have been,_ Cas thought.

Cas never left. He never interfered either. During the whole time, he just watched silently.

He sat on the edge of Dean’s bed when the latter slept. He looked at how his chest rose and fell, and it reminded him of the times when he could lie on that chest and listen to those steady heartbeats. Sometimes, a strong arm would be around him, pulling him even closer…

 _So alike, and yet so completely different…_ This Dean and the one he knew. The one he _loved_. Complete opposites. In the span of just a mere few days, Cas had already gained an insight to the new Dean’s character. The way he thought, the way he spoke, Hell, even the way he stood. Nothing was the same.

Cas felt something clawing inside his stomach, a beast he didn’t even know that existed. He actually felt something akin to… _resentment_. Some kind of hatred, towards this Dean. He couldn’t help but feel that this man bearing Dean’s complexion took everything he and Dean had once shared, and that he was the reason for the crushing ache in Cas’ chest.

Cas knew he was being irrational. It wasn’t Dean’s choice to have his memories wiped. But still…

His thoughts got disrupted by a sudden movement from Sam. The latter got up wordlessly and went out the door. Cas didn’t go after him. He presumed he was probably just going out for some alcohol or something.

A few hours later, Dean’s eyes fluttered open.

Cas couldn’t help but stare.

 _The same striking green,_ He thought. _But bearing the spirit of completely different individuals. Memories are what ultimately define you, after all._

Cas understood now. After millions and millions of years witnessing the many stories and legends of humanity, he finally understood how they worked. A person without his memories is nothing. A person with his memories altered cannot remain who he once was. What they encounter in their life shapes them. You can argue that a person’s personality is determined since birth, but he can assure you that that is not the case. The way you’re nurtured, the things you’ve experienced, the ways you fail and fight and get up… _Those_ are what make you who you are today.

The Dean Winchester he knew? Gone without a trace.

Cas felt tears welling up again. He restrained himself from having a complete breakdown like what happened outside the convenience store, but a little sob still escaped him.

The effect of that little choked out noise was instantaneous. Dean covered his ears and cowered at the terrible sound. Cas had forgotten that humans could not always tolerate his true form.

Cas silenced himself immediately, for fear of causing more harm to him. He decided that it was probably best for him to leave Dean’s side for a while, to give himself somewhat of a break and clear his mind. He was obviously still not over the fact that Dean doesn’t remember him. But really, how could he ever be?

He certainly never did when Dean left him back then.

He gave Dean one last sweeping glance, and he was gone.

He found an abandoned warehouse nearby and landed outside of it. The place seemed deserted, and nobody would hear his anguished screeches if he did fall apart again.

What should he do? He was now under orders to protect Dean…at least until Michael takes over his body...

Cas laughed softly. A war was brewing. The 66 seals are being broken, one by one. Lucifer, the Devil himself, might walk free any moment now. And yet, here he was, worrying his heart out for the lover he thought he’d never see again. What the Hell has gotten into him?

 _Snap out of it._ He urged himself. _Castiel, you’re an angel now. You’re supposed to be emotionless. You’re a warrior of Heaven. What have all those centuries of war and slaughter taught you?_

He remembered how he killed millions of humans without hesitation. He remembered how to lock every bit of sentiment he felt away. He remembered, how to demolish what was left of his soul.

Stop loving. Stop caring. Bury everything under a mask. Start killing. Start being ruthless. Do everything in the name of God.

That, is how an angel should be.

 

Soldier?

Ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is progressing really slowly  
> But I'm desperately trying to make this story fit perfectly into the canon verse, so sorry for the extreme slow burn aye haha  
> To "Mary" who commented on all my previous chapters: Hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done all the previous chapters in third person omniscient(Cas), but in this one you'll see more from Dean. Enjoy!

** POV: Third person  ** ** omniscient ** ** (Dean) **

Dean went through his collection of blades again as Bobby spraypainted the walls of the warehouse with a multitude of symbols. They were about to summon the creature that pulled him out of Hell.

“That's a hell of an art project you've got going there.” Dean mused, turning over a silver knife in his hands.

“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe,” Bobby replied, finishing the sigil. “How you doin’?”

“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife... I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of.” Dean responded.

Bobby shook his head and sighed, “This is still a bad idea.”

“Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times.” Dean retorted. “What do you say we ring the dinner bell?”

Reluctantly, the older man nodded and went over to the table where they laid out the materials needed for the ritual. He pinched some powder from a bowl and sprinkled it into a bowl.

“Amate spiritus obscure, Te quaerimus…”

 

—

 ** POV: Third person  ** ** omniscient ** ** (Cas) **

_“_ _Amate_ _spiritus obscure_ _, Te quaerimus_ _…”_

Just as Cas was about to return to the motel, he heard a chant coming from the interior of the warehouse. Normally, it wouldn’t be much of a concern to Cas, what with all those silly teenagers these days meddling with supernatural forces. _This_ chant, however, was different. Not only did he hear it with his human senses, it also appeared in his head. Not unlike the one he “heard” a few days ago, which ultimately resulted in a casualty…

They were summoning him, Cas realized. Who would want to do that? The same party that had been trying to get a glimpse of his true visage? But why? What had he done besides pulling Dean out of Hell? Why were so many people suddenly curious with him?

Cas felt the pull of the spell, compelling him to go inside. Should he resist it? Should he fly away?

Heck, let’s just go and see what’s the hype all about.

** POV: Third person  ** ** omniscient ** ** (Dean) **

Minutes had passed, and nothing strange has happened yet. Dean was beginning to grow impatient. “You sure you did the ritual right?”

Bobby shot him a glare that clearly meant, “Shut up.” Dean relented and apologized. “Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?”

But no sooner had Dean finished his sentence, a loud rattling shook the roof. Both men jumped to their feet immediately and armed themselves.

They looked around the warehouse, but nothing seemed out of the norm except for the banging of the tiles above them.

“Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind.” Dean joked.

As if on cue, the lights hanging above them exploded and millions of glass shards rained down. The doors burst open, and an exceptionally handsome man walked in with an impassive expression.

Well, _that_ was definitely not the wind.

It was hard for Dean and Bobby to see clearly, as the lights were still blowing up and sparks were flying everywhere. But they both raised their guns and shot at the general direction of the being.

They definitely saw the salt rounds hit the “man”, but it showed no signs of stopping. It was as if the bullets were made of cotton or something.

Dean and Bobby exchanged a knowing glance, and the former picked up the demon blade.

The man stopped, a few feet away from Dean. Dean looked into his blue eyes and saw something akin to… affection?

Just as Dean began trying to decipher the meaning behind the tenderness, it was gone.

Dean cursed inwardly. _Bad timing, mind. Very bad timing. Now is not exactly the best moment for you to play tricks on me._

“Who are you?” Dean asked gruffly, trying to tether himself to reality. He had to _focus._ Whatever this man was, it can’t be anything good.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” The other replied coolly.

Dean scoffed, “Yeah, thanks for that.”

He reared back and plunged the knife straight into the man’s chest. He expected it to collapse, or at least wince, but it didn’t even give the slightest reaction. It merely glanced at the knife and pulled it out with ease. The knife fell to the floor with a loud clang.

Seeing this, Bobby attacked it from behind. He swung his blade at the creature with full force, but the latter blocked the blow without even looking at him. The unearthly being turned around and faced Bobby.

It raised two fingers and touched Bobby on the forehead. Just like that, the hunter crumpled, unconscious.

It turned back to Dean, and this time, he could have sworn that he saw a certain kind of longing in them.

“We need to talk, Dean. Alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys finals are coming up and I won't be posting for a while, but feel free to leave comments and kudos! I love them  
> d(d＇∀＇) Especially comments! d(`･∀･)b


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be mostly from Dean's POV. The next one will retell the same event, but through Cas' point of view!  
> Hope you guys'll enjoy this (•ㅂ•)/

 

 

 

** POV: Third person omniscient (Dean) **

Dean crouched down next to Bobby’s still body, frantically checking for a pulse. He didn’t trust this creature standing in front of him in the least.

“…Your friend’s alive.”

Dean’s head snapped up and he gave the thing a long, hard glare, fury and fright intermingling in his chest. After making sure Bobby was indeed still breathing, he stood up and turned his full attention to the creature.

“Who are you?” Dean asked roughly, the hint of fear in his voice just barely recognizable.

Dean had no idea what this thing was. Salt had zero effect on it, it walked right past the devil’s trap they had set up at the door, and not even Ruby’s knife could make a dent on it. This creature was unlike anything he’s ever seen or heard of.

“Castiel.” The creature answered without even looking at him, too absorbed in reading their books about different talismans and sigils. At least it didn’t _seem_ too dangerous, but Dean had been on the road long enough to not let first impressions fool him.

“Yeah, I figured that much. I mean _what_ are you?”

At this, it finally looked him straight in the eye. There was a brief pause, almost as if it were contemplating something, before it spoke.

“I’m an angel of the Lord.”

Like Hell it is. Dean got up slowly, never taking his eyes off the creature. His tone dripped with contempt as he growled, “Get the hell out of here. There’s no such thing.”

A small smile played on the “man’s” lips. The small gesture was harmless enough, but Dean couldn’t help but feel there was something more to it.

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”

Lightning flashed and the loud rumble of the thunder soon followed. The untamed power reverberated and echoed inside the warehouse, causing Dean to jump. But it was nothing compared to what he saw erupting from Castiel’s back—

A pair of enormous wings.

They should be enough to convince most people, but Dean still had a hard time believing this thing. According to their research, to what the demons said, the thing that pulled him out of Hell was bad mofo. He thought it might be one of the Greater Demons, or some other kind of sinister monster. But an angel? A motherfucking _angel_? No way.

Dean sneered. “Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman’s eyes.”

Castiel shifted his gaze from Dean. “I…I warned her not to spy on my true form.” He said, with a hint of something in his voice Dean couldn’t exactly put his finger on. “It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.”

Oh, so the ear-shattering screeches he heard over the past few days was actually an angel talking. What did that say about sounding like an angel?

“You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?” Cas nodded, with that same unidentifiable look Dean saw just now. “Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”

Castiel pursed his lips and sounded genuinely sorry when he said, “That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.”

“And what _visage_ are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?” Dean spat, incredulity evident in his tone.

“I can mold my body into something that can be looked at directly by humans. After all, I was once of your kin. But the spell your… friend used, pried into my true form as an angel. And that, is too much for your kind to even catch a glimpse at.”

Dean wasn’t convinced. Angels didn’t exist. And even if they did, they were supposed to be little bundles of joy with fluffy wings. Not something that could burn away a person’s eyes. That was a job for demons.

“And why would an angel, rescue me from Hell?”

Dean was certain that the other man couldn’t answer this. It could pretend that it was a celestial being all it wants, but it’ll never come up with a reply. He was an abomination, an unredeemable man, a monster himself. There was no way, an angel would save him. He deserved to rot in the pit for eternity.

“…Good things do happen, Dean.”

Ha, yeah, right.

His mother died, burning on the ceiling. His father had given up on them, left them to their own devices. Sam’s been killed, and he’s used his soul to trade for his life. He’s been thrown into Hell, and he’s been continuously tortured in there for God knows how many years. Good things do not happen. At least not to him.

“Not in my experience.”

The angel walked closer and stared at him, his eyes boring into Dean’s soul.

Suddenly, something flashed across his mind—a shadow of a man. He couldn’t see any of his facial features, but he had a vague sense that he once knew who this man was. A spark of pain lodged itself in Dean’s heart, though he couldn’t figure out why. He just knew that he was forgetting something, something that was incredibly important. Something that had once been as significant as life itself. But what was it?

“What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved?”

The voice of the angel interrupted Dean’s train of thoughts. He forced himself to focus back on what was happening now.

“Why’d you do it?”

The features of the angel hardened, and he looked straight at Dean when he said, “Because God commanded it.”

 

“...Because we have work for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the bit regarding Jimmy Novak, because it would be too weird for Cas to have to find a vessel and it looking exactly the same as he once did, so...  
> In this story, other angels still have to find vessels. Cas doesn't because he was human once, and he can "tone down" his power at will.  
> Leave some kudos or comments if ya liked it! Hasta la vista guys ٩(｡・ω・｡)و


End file.
